Return to Hate
by Reagan Youth
Summary: Two friends receive a holocron 1500 years after the fall of the Empire. With the Empire long forgotten as a threat, the two are faced with a tempting decision tha could change the galaxy forever.


Return to Hate

Chapter One

Proposal of a Lifetime

Clouds darkened to an eerie black color, painting the ground black. Brilliant blades of light cut through the darkness. The blades hit, brief glimpses of warriors and corpses lined the ground. As if summoned from the heavens, light cut through the clouds, shrouding the world back into beautiful light.

Selius jumped out of bed, in a cold sweat. He realized he had the same dream he had been having every night for seven years. He hated this dream, it haunted him day in and day out. No one could explain it to him, not even the Jedi could figure it out.

Selius hopped out of bed, and began getting dressed. Once he was fully dressed, he took a quick glance at his hair, and was out the door. This was always his daily routine. Day in and day out, the only thing that changed was the fact that his hair seemed to add a little more gray to its normal black. Selius, only twenty-five years old, was 5'9" tall, with the darkest brown eyes anyone had seen, at least on his planet of Vega 9.

Vega 9 was a relatively new planet to the galaxy. No one knows exactly how it was overlooked in what was once known as the Unknown Regions, but it was. The planet is small in most regards, but the planet's capitol city of Bartol is one of the galaxy's leading industrial sectors.

Selius was always content with his planet, but was never interested in pursuing anything beyond working in the co-owned pawnshop he had. His partner was a male Chiss he had known since childhood. The Chiss and his parents were exiled from the culture for trying to uncover secrets of the past the Chiss had kept buried for more than 1500 years.

Selius walked into the shop's door, where his Chiss partner Selmonek greeted him, as did a Rodian name Cedo. The Rodian was the shop's main sources of pieces. The Rodian had a lot of dealings in the underworld, so it was not hard for him to obtain pieces of information and items that most members of the Jedi Council and the newly realigned Galactic Alliance would not want the public to know.

The Jedi and the head officials of the Alliance covered up many things from the galaxy's past they didn't want their citizens to become aware. The Imperial Death Star was omitted from the history books, Grand Admiral Thrawn was omitted, the Imperial Remnant was omitted, and the list goes on and on. Though many people dealing with the criminal organizations in the galaxy had uncovered artifacts, holocrons, and even some old Holonet transmissions, no one paid them much mind when they spoke out about the government's hiding these records and events.

Selmonek and Selius on the other hand new more than they wanted to know about history. Sometimes the two would joke about how much happier they would have been if they had never heard about the Clone Wars, or the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong. The information they sold, and had gained knowledge of could be deemed treason under galactic law. The two waited for word of their dealings to reach the wrong person, and then it would be the end of the two friends. So far, the two had been very lucky.

"Selius, good to see you on time again," joked Selmonek as his red eyes seemed to glow.

"Well, you know, if I wasn't here, I could be having that same dream all day long," Selius said with a dull tone to his voice.

Selmonek studied his friend for a moment, and then said, "Selius, I think what Cedo has brought us today will take your mind off of the dream for a little while. The package he brought is dated just after the end of the Galactic Civil War. That box has been left undisturbed, but the odd thing, the man who gave it to him, said to give it to you."

Selius' eyes widened, and then narrowed. He looked at the package, trying to find a clue as to who would have sent this to him. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as doubts began to seep into him.

"Were you expecting a package Selius," Cedo asked, trying to ease the tension in the room. The Rodian was a very observant being, and always felt uncomfortable when other people seemed to be nervous.

Selius shook his head, and then began to open the package. Selmonek quickly placed a hand on Selius', trying to make him stop opening the package.

"Selius, this could be a set up. I don't know if we should open it, even though everything looks authentic," Selmonek said, with a bit of nervous edge in his voice.

Selius smiled at Selmonek, and then quickly opened the package. All three stood in shock when they saw an old, holocron. Without and hesitation, Selius reached down and started the holocron.

An image of a man in what appeared to be an old Moff's uniform appeared. The message was brief, but to the point.

"To those that view this recording, it is my duty to inform you that the Empire has fallen. I have hidden this holocron in a secret vault in my family's home. I have left the secret of this holocron with them to hopefully be passed on from generation to generation until the time is right for the Empire to rise again.

I have instructed my family to wait 1500 years when the last thought of the Empire would be erased from the public and the government's mind. My family was to monitor citizens and find the one they thought to be the best to lead the Empire back to dominance.

If you are viewing this, then you are the one that was chosen. You have power that may yet be unseen to you, but it is there. I have faith in that.

Do not have doubts; you will have everything you need to quickly become a military force to be reckoned with if you follow the instructions I give you.

The resources required are at a hidden facility that the Moffs' arranged at the outset of the first Galactic Empire, but the facility was quickly forgotten about. It has underground shipyards, cloning tanks, and droids that have been running long life batteries. The droids have been manufacturing new droids and have been performing the needed maintenance to hopefully keep them going strong for this time. All you need to do is having them start the procedures to manufacture ships and weapons and to create clones.

I trust you will make the right decision and head to Tattooine's Krayt Graveyard. There you will find the entrance, hidden underneath the sand of the largest Krayt skull. I do hope it is still there."

When the message was done, the image of the Moff disappeared, leaving a bewildered trio wondering what to think of this mess they had somehow just gotten themselves into.


End file.
